


Undercovermission

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [75]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Äh … Thiel braucht Boernes Hilfe. Und der wiederum Thiels.(51 Minuten vor der Deadline der Sommerchallenge. Nur so als Warnung.)> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Humor/Crack - „Ja, genau so! Nur ganz anders …“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Äh … Thiel braucht Boernes Hilfe. Und der wiederum Thiels.  
> Länge: ~ 450 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten

***

Es war nicht weiter schwer gewesen, Boerne zu überreden. War ja klar. Er mußte nicht mal groß erklären warum, Boerne war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Ausnahmsweise war er da wirklich mal froh drum. Die halbe Abteilung lag mit Grippe zuhause, Nadeshda hatte sich vor zwei Tagen den Fuß vertreten, und er konnte das unmöglich alleine machen. Der einzige, der ihm auf die Schnelle eingefallen war, war Boerne. Und der hatte sofort leuchtende Augen gekriegt, als er nur das Wörtchen „Undercover“ gehört hatte. Das ersparte es ihm sogar, bitten zu müssen. Und Boerne ließ sich sonst verdammt gerne bitten!

Kurzum, er war bester Laune gewesen, bis Boerne nach fünf Minuten aufbruchbereit wiedergekommen war.

„Na, was sagen Sie?“

„Ja, genau so!“ Er räusperte sich. „Nur, äh, ganz anders …“

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?“ Boerne sah an sich hinunter und schielte dabei ein wenig.

„Wir gehen ins Fußballstadion, Boerne. Und wir wollen da nicht auffallen.“

„Deshalb habe ich ja auch etwas Legeres angezogen.“ Boerne sah auf. „Was ist?“

„Hemd und Pullunder ist nicht ganz das, was der Mann von Welt im Fußballstadion trägt, Boerne.“

„Aber … Das ist eine Leinenhose. Und –“ Boerne zeigte auf seinen Hals. „– keine Krawatte.“

Thiel seufzte. „Haben Sie keine Jeans, wie jeder normale Mensch?“

Boerne starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Irgendwas, was Sie noch rumliegen haben, falls Sie mal streichen müssen oder so?“

Boernes Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er hob den Finger und verschwand dann wortlos wieder im Schlafzimmer.

Thiel rieb sich die Augen. Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen …

„Wie ist das?“

Tatsächlich, eine Jeans. Vermutlich so ein sauteures Designerding, aber vermutlich sah der durchschnittliche Fußballfan da keinen Unterschied. „Sitzt’n bißchen knapp, was.“

„Also ich muß doch sehr bitten!“ Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Und das mit dem Hemd und dem Pullunder geht immer noch nicht. Oder wollen Sie gleich aufs Maul?“

„Also bitte …. was schlagen Sie stattdessen vor, Herr Gaultier?“

„Ein T-Shirt? Sowas haben sie doch bestimmt.“

„Bei den Temperaturen?“

„Na, und’n Pulli eben.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Einen Pullover. Nein, ein solches Kleidungsstück nenne ich nicht mein eigen.“

Thiel seufzte. „Sie ziehen jetzt ein T-Shirt an, und ich besorge den Pulli.“

„Wenn Sie glauben, daß ich einen Ihrer unförmigen –“

Thiel hob die Hand. „Wenn Sie jetzt noch lange diskutieren, wird das heute nix mehr mit der Undercovermission.“

Fünf Minuten später sah Boerne tatsächlich fast wie ein normaler Mensch aus in einem seiner Pullis und seiner alten Jacke.

„Na, geht doch.“

Boerne rümpfte die Nase. „Ihnen fehlt ja auch jedes ästhetische Empfinden.“

„Und das mit dem Reden üben wir auf der Fahrt!“

* Fin *


End file.
